Torn between two worlds again
by sandface
Summary: Hisana and her brother Kaien are now on the run from 12th captain Kurotsuchi, since he's been allowed to use them as an experiment. But Hitugaya isn't going to let anyone harm them, but mainly his beloved Hisana. Second half to Torn between two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

sandface: I told you it'd be out this week! enjoy it, and for those who haven't read the first half, please read Torn Between Two Worlds, so that this makes sense.

__________________________________________________

It was merely mid morning, and some would probably say it was just a normal day. The captain's meeting had just ended, but the 12th captain was asked to stay behind. An evil grin came over his face when asked that, since he knew what he would be told.

"Let me guess, you're reconsidered my offer?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Yes, but only because of the reports of a second one. You may now experiment on either one if possible to catch either of them" Yamamoto replied.

"I bet the younger one will be easier to catch, but I want to get a hold of the older one" Kurotsuchi thought aloud. His dream had come true now; this is what he had wanted for almost twenty two years.

"Just whatever you do, don't let the 10th division find out. You know exactly what would happen if Hitsugaya's beloved Hisana became an experiment" Yamamoto said before leaving.

Elsewhere in the human world

The two glared at each for some time, and then slowly drew their sword. Everyone gathered around quickly to see the long waited battle. The two growled like beasts, and then got ready to release their blades.

"Skin your claws in, Shiro-Kuro Neko!" "Burn all, Hidama!" the two yelled before beginning their fight.

"Hold it!!! Ichigo for the last time stop placing bets on our kids' fights!!" Rukia growled once she walked thru the door.

The large black and white cat sat down and glanced at the beast in front of him. A large white wolf with red and gold at the tips of each hair looked scared out of her mind at the sight of her master's mother. Everyone else ran and jumped out the window out of fear of what the small Shinigami might do to them.

"Why do you every week have to stop the fight?" Ichigo asked.

"Because if I don't I have to clean blood off the carpet for hours, and besides everyone else makes a mess of the place" Rukia growled back.

Each week the two siblings would have an all out battle between each other, and a few Shinigami would come by to watch the fight. Hisana sighed a bit, and released sealed her sword. Her younger brother, Kaien growled like a wolf, and then sealed his as well. He had very high fighting skills, but never would be able to use them any other time than to fight his older sister.

"If you won't let us fight then at least let me kill some of the hollows, I'm bored to death" Kaien snapped.

For a minute mother and son locked glares, until Kaien gave in and slinked back to his room. Hisana chuckled a bit, and followed him, since the two had to share rooms. Back when she was twelve was when Kaien was born, and was given his name because he looked so much like the fallen 13th vice captain she had heard about. He had spiked black hair, and light brown eyes that at times seemed gold.

"You're lucky since you got to fight Arrancar! I'd like to do something more than collect dust" Kaien said.

"When I was fighting them I didn't exactly feel lucky" Hisana replied. "That reminds me I have to take Kento for an hour" she added to herself before slipping back into her body and leaping out the window.

On the weekends she had to take care of a young three year old named Kento, and she had almost forgotten this day. Once she had picked up the young boy he nearly dragged her to an ice cream cart a few minute outside his house. Hisana remembered the old ice cream cart from fifteen years back. That one day was so nice, and yet now everything was so wrong. After a few minutes of walking around town with the small boy Hisana heard a crash sound and stopped dead in her tracks. Kento stopped as well, and clung to her leg in fear. Again there was another crash, and this time Hisana wasn't going to let that monster go.

"Kento, stay here" she growled.

In a split second Hisana jumped out of her body and ran toward the crashing sound. _Why must she always do this?_ Kento wondered as he watched her run off. Within seconds she found the source of the noise. Hisana stared at the dark alley way for a minute, and then slowly walked down it. Since the alley way was so narrow she knew the crashing sound wasn't a hollow, it had to be a Shinigami. _Why don't they ever learn?_ Hisana wondered as she closed in on the Shinigami.

Even though she had nothing to do with Soul Society, she and her family still would kill the hollows that from time to time came around. Though some Shinigami thought they should now be in charge of killing the hollows in Karakura town, and every time they tried Hisana chased them out. Since it was so dark she could tell that the Shinigami was about her height, but not another detail. Quietly Hisana drew her slim black blade, and at the same time the other Shinigami did the same thing.

Hisana growled a bit, and swung her blade at her opponent. They did the same, only their attack had more force, causing her blade to come flying back toward her. The two for a minute continued to clash swords, until both had had enough and charged at each other. The swords clashed together again, but now the two stood face to face. Finally just a bit of light came into the dark alley, revealing who was who. Both stood in shock to see who they had been fighting.

"Hi-Hisana?" Hitsugaya asked.

"S-Shiro-ch-chan?" Hisana asked.

Neither were 100% sure if they were right about who was who, since they hadn't seen each other in fifteen years. After a second of staring at her old friend Hisana knew this had to be him, who else had white hair and green eyes? She dropped her weapon and hugged her old friend so tight to the point he couldn't breathe anymore. Hitsugaya then knew that this was his old friend; no one else would drop their only weapon and hug him like she was. He too dropped his sword and hugged her back. He missed her more than ever, and was beyond happy to see her once again.

"Hey! Remember me?" Kento asked as he watched the two Shinigami.

Hisana let go of Hitsugaya, and then remembered that she had been watching Kento. Once Hitsugaya saw the small boy all the happiness in him left in one second flat. The looks of the small child showed who his parents were. Kento had extremely dark gray eyes and burnt orange hair that looked more brown than orange.

"Sorry Kento! This is my friend I told you about, Shiro-chan!" Hisana said. "Wait a minute... what are you doing here anyway?" she added.

"We were just passing threw the town, but Matsumoto saw some shop and ever since then I've been trying to find her" Hitsugaya replied quickly, slightly showing that it wasn't the truth.

_Then why were you in the alley way behind my home?_ Hisana wondered. Not long after that Hitsugaya said he had to continue looking for his vice captain, and left quickly. Hisana sighed a bit, and then took Kento home. She knew that the hour was nearly up, so once she had gotten home the hour would be up. After a minute or so she was in front of his house. Kimiko greeted her and took her son back from her friend.

"Thanks for taking him" Kimiko said.

"No problem" Hisana replied as she slinked toward the door.

Kimiko stopped her from leaving, since she had noticed an odd look on her friend's face. She had remembered see that look on her friend before, but it had been years since she had seen it; it mere smile.

"Why are you smiling, you never smile!" Kimiko laughed.

"She takes after her father... he never smiled either" Orihime added in her sleep. She had been asleep on the couch that was near the two.

"I... saw an old friend that's all" Hisana replied while still trying to leave. Each week she found herself stuck in that house for hours.

"Really? Who?" Kimiko asked.

"Shiro-chan" Hisana said once she finally got her friend to let go of her arm.

Hisana then left, since her brother had probably moved the duct tape that divided their room. Kimiko smiled just a bit, and glanced down at Kento. _So that explains that smile,_ she thought as she walked Kento to his room.

---

Night fell not long after Hisana got home. Luckily Kaien didn't move the duct tape, but if he had he would have been wrapped in it. Now that the room was empty and quiet, Hisana pulled out her old sketch pad. It was near full of sketches, but as long as there was one page left she wouldn't get a new one. She flipped thru the many pages, and remembered the reason for each one. Hisana stopped when she got an old one that was her favorite, and stared at the details for a minute.

"He doesn't look much different" Hisana muttered as she looked at the photo of the sleeping Shinigami.

A slight knock on her door snapped her back into reality. Hisana glanced at the doorway to see that her father was standing outside her door. She knew what he wanted, and knew that if she didn't give in then for the rest of eternity she would still have him asking the same question. A restaurant on the other side of town every weekend had karaoke night, and each week he asked if she wanted to join their group, each week it was a no.

"I already know the question" Hisana said as she stood up and set her sketch pad down.

"So the answer is the same?" Ichigo asked.

"Well... we ran him out of town two years ago, so sure why not" Hisana replied just to shock her father.

Ichigo merely nodded and left. While yes it was nice that finally she agreed after over a year of asking, it still irked him to think that she still avoided places because of _him_. Once her father was gone Hisana closed up her sketch pad after one last look at the photo she had done fifteen years back. As she set it back down the words of Shiro-Kuro rang in her ears as if he was yelling it to her; _it won't work with one, but the other it will._ It wasn't until now that the feline's comment made perfect sense.

Elsewhere in Soul Society

After a few hours Hitsugaya returned to his division only to find his vice-captain repainting everything in sight. Each year she would think that the rooms needed to be changed, so she and as many others she could rope into it her plan would repaint all the walls.

"Blue now?" Hitsugaya asked as he walked by the group of painting vice-captains.

"Well I thought it would be better than the yellow" Matsumoto replied as she glanced back at captain.

Matsumoto noticed something seemed odd about her captain and stared for some time at him until it clicked what seemed so strange. Around the time she figured it out the rest of her group begged for a break, since they all were tired and covered in paint.

"Taicho... why exactly did you want to go out alone today?" Matsumoto asked as she tried to get some of the paint out of her hair. "Did you go looking for _her_?" she added.

Hitsugaya didn't meet her gaze, but replied "This time I found her. She looks a lot different after so long"

"If you found her then why do you seem so sad?" she asked.

"She had a little kid with her... and you know exactly who's it was" he replied before leaving again.

---

Hisana was getting ready to beat her head into a wall because of agreeing to join the group. The same person had been up singing for the past two hours, and their voice seemed more like a screech. Everyone else seemed like they were having fun, but she couldn't for a second find a single thing going on to be 'fun'.

"I think that this might be his last song, you should go up there!" Kimiko said.

"If it's not his last song I have a katana that will say otherwise, and you'd have to get me beyond drunk to touch that stage" Hisana growled back.

Kimiko knew the reason why her friend was so growling, and felt a bit sorry for dragging her to this place. There were more karaoke places, but she picked this one. Finally Hisana had had enough of this mess and went outside. Even outside the horrible voice carried to the point that you couldn't even here your own thoughts let alone anything else. Because of that Hisana crashed right into someone. She turned to apologize, and was in shock to see who she had crashed into.

"You can't be looking for your vice-captain here" Hisana laughed.

"Huh? Uhh... no I found her, I just... have the day off?" Hitsugaya wasn't the best at lying, and had to quickly think of something.

"Ok... hey, it's beyond boring in there, come on and stick around! Please!" Hisana begged like a little kid.

Hitsugaya agreed, but once he was dragged inside he began asking himself why he had agreed. At least it beat the horrible stench of paint fumes. And also he had never been able to say no to Hisana, even when she was a little two year old he couldn't say no to her. It wasn't long after that that Kimiko noticed that her friend was no longer annoyed, she seemed much happier.

"Hisana come on you gotta sing something!" Kimiko begged.

"No! Unless... Shiro-chan up for some singing?" Hisana asked jokingly.

The other three – Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime – laughed at the thought of those two on the stage trying to sing. Hisana stuck her tongue out at them, and then told Hitsugaya she was joking, since she truly wouldn't even go on stage even if he would go with her. For the rest of the night the six had fun, until a person at the bar made a comment.

"And she complained about him cheating, and that's exactly what she's doing now!" some girl said.

Hisana reached in her pocket and pulled out a small pill. The night was nice until that comment, and she didn't want to hear another thing come from that girl's mouth. Most of them tried to convince her to let it go, but not one person was winning. Hitsugaya had zero clue of why she was getting so mad over the comment until he got a better look at her hand. Finally Hisana listened to them and put the pill back in her pocket, though she reasoned with herself that the girl wasn't worth her time.

It wasn't much longer after that that the group went home. It had been a good couple of hours, so by now the paint stench had to be gone hopefully. As Hitsugaya walked away from the group he caught sight of the person who had made the comment earlier, and followed her for a minute or so, or at least until he thought the rest of the group wouldn't see him.

---

"Let's see... that's... Ha-ha, five more inches for me!" Kaien laughed as he laid down one last piece of tape.

Hisana opened one eye to see what her brother was doing, and noticed what his plan was. She quickly jumped up and ripped the tape away from him. He had set the tape where she could only walk from the door to her bed! Kaien apologized countless times, though he still ended up taped to the wall.

"Did ya hear what happened last night?" Kaien asked as he tried to wiggle his way out of the tape.

"No, what?" Hisana as she fixed her bed a bit better.

"Some stupid chick was found a couple blocks away from the karaoke place near death. She had huge gashes all over her that were made by a katana. And someone said they saw a white haired guy following her for a minute" Kaien told her.

"He... didn't... he wouldn't!" Hisana muttered in pure shock.

Kaien knew who she was thinking of, and began wondering too if he had been the one to nearly kill that girl. Though Kaien had only met one or two Shinigami, he had heard countless stories about all of them, but mainly from his sister one that she called Shiro-chan.

Quickly trying to think of something good to say, Kaien said "I heard from Mom that Neliel might have found Ishida finally"

"That's good to know, it's been over year now" Hisana replied.

A bit over a year back there had been a ten car pileup which had killed tons of people, but one in particular had been lost. After Ishida had gotten killed in the car wreck Orihime had been horribly depressed, but luckily was beginning to get better. Since a few had made friends with him, a couple of Shinigami keep an eye out to see if they can find their old friend. They've figured up a way for anyone lost in either family to be returned to them; just as a Shinigami would get one, the lost one would be given a gigai and easily could return to their family.

"Here's something that'd be nice. If Neliel one day found Soken there, and left him in the worst district they had" Hisana growled with a bit of a laugh before leaving the room.

Kaien shook his head and managed to peal himself off the wall. Around two years back Soken and Hisana were engaged, but one cold dark night she found him with another woman, and nearly killed him. No one had seen him since that night, and knew they wouldn't ever. Kimiko once got a letter from her twin brother, saying that he wouldn't turn home until a picture of Hisana's grave was sent to him. _I bet if your Shiro-chan found him he'd be dead,_ Kaien thought as he continued to rip tape off the floor.

---

"Nemu, get together as many from our division as possible to catch the girl, you know she won't be very easy to deal with" Kurotsuchi ordered.

"Yes Taicho, we'll leave in an hour to capture her. Would you like us to capture the boy as well?" Nemu asked.

"Yes... bring both of them to me" Kurotsuchi replied, unable to hide how happy he was that after so long he would finally have the specimen he had wanted for nearly twenty two years in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

sandface: here's the next chap, enjoy, and sorry it's short my mind went blank XP

___________________________________________________________________

"Where exactly are you going so early in the morning?" Matsumoto asked as she opened one eye. She had been pretending to sleep on the couch near the door.

"That's none of your business" Hitsugaya snapped back.

"You know if you keep going there, they'll start following you again, and I doubt they'll just give you a slap on the wrist once more" she said, hoping he would listen for a change.

He never answered, and only kept walking. Once he was outside, one odd thing caught his eye. Vice captain Nemu and a few from her division were outside as well, and it seemed as if she were giving them orders. Hitsugaya slinked a bit closer to hear what the group was saying.

"If you can make sure neither are injured, but go for the girl first, she'll be the hardest to deal with, the boy should be easy, he's much younger than her" Nemu said.

"What are her abilities?" one of the group asked.

"No one knows but the 10th captain, and you can ask him all day what they are he'll never give you an answer. The boy's powers are unknown right now though" she replied sharply.

That's when it clicked what they were up to. _Are they going after Hisana again?_ Hitsugaya wondered as the group continued to ask questions. Already he was going over to Karakura town since finally he had found Hisana there, but now he had to get there before that group did, or else Hisana and Kaien might end up dead.

---

Kaien stared at his sleeping sister for a minute, and then slowly pulled some of the tape up. He couldn't stand that he had less on his side, and wanted to have it to be her who had less. The ripping sound of the tape woke Hisana. She sat up and glared at her younger brother.

"Put that down" she growled.

He nodded, set the tape down, and backed away from her slowly. Hisana chuckled a bit, and then fell back on her pillow. Even though the day started normal with her brother trying to move the tape, something seemed... off. Once Kaien had left the room Hisana pulled herself out of bed, and staggered over to her window. Originally her room didn't have a window, until Rukia had tried teaching Kaien kidou, and just as his sister did; made a window in the room.

"Everything seems normal" Hisana muttered as she opened the window a bit.

She stared out of it for a minute, and then turned around to crawl back into bed. Hisana had nowhere to be that day; it was the weekend why not sleep in for once? It wasn't until then that what seemed so off showed itself.

"Hisana Misaki Kurosaki, we've come to capture you, and your younger brother, Kaien Ishin Kurosaki" Nemu said.

Nearly half of her division stood behind her, ready to attack if need be. Hisana sat up, turned to face the group and sighed a bit. _I would have preferred that my wakeup call come from a little hello kitty clock,_ she thought as she blindly batted around for the pill that would knock her out of her body. Finally she found it, and stuffed it in her mouth. Nemu grabbed the hilt of her sword, ready to defend herself when the orange haired girl began to attack. Hisana glared at the group for a second, and drew her thin black blade.

"You three, find the boy" Nemu ordered.

Three of the Shinigami jumped into the room and stormed past Hisana. She turned to block them with her sword, only to have five other Shinigami draw their blades and clash them against hers. Hisana growled and pulled her sword back, cut one Shinigami on the leg, around on the shoulder, and the last three knocked down after a couple of hits. Sadly since she wasn't very close to Nemu she didn't pick up the vice captain spout off a binding kidou, which now was holding her to the floor with nothing but air.

_I know this one, it's easy to break!_ Hisana thought as she slowly broke the binding spell that held her down. Finally she managed to break it, and charged after the Shinigami that had gone to attack her baby brother. Once she was in the main room she found Kaien holding his sword to the throats of all three Shinigami. An evil grin was on his face, showing that he had been waiting to battle someone for years.

"Onee-chan, mind if I kill these guys, they mentioned somethin' about capturin' us for an experiment" Kaien said as he glanced at his sister.

"I wouldn't if you want Hisana to live little boy" Nemu said, her sword against Hisana's throat.

Hisana smirked, and remembered one thing she had learned in the few days she was at Soul Society. In the blink of an eye Hisana had vanished, and reappeared behind her attacker. She pushed her opponent against the wall and held her there for a minute.

"You seemed to have forgotten my heritage, vice captain Nemu" Hisana snarled.

Nemu glared back at the young girl, and cursed to herself in her mind since she had forgotten the other half of this girl's blood line. For a second the two locked glares until the sound of blood spatter on the floor made both look over at where Kaien was. The three Shinigami were dead, nothing left of them but the blood on the floor and on Kaien's sword.

"Man these things make such a mess!" he said before he sheathed the blade.

"And since you made the mess you clean it" Rukia snarled behind him.

"First though tell me what to do with this vice captain I caught" Hisana said as she poked Nemu in the side.

"That's an easy one, Ichigo get me a pen, paper, and a pin" Rukia ordered Ichigo.

---

Captain Kurotsuchi nearly threw his vice captain across the room for losing all of their men and not bringing back the test subjects. How hard would it be to catch a twenty two year old and a ten year old? He ripped the paper off her shirt, and read it quickly, which annoyed him more.

"You can send as many people as you please, every last one won't return home. Give up now and no one else has to die" the note read.

"If that's the game they're going to play, Nemu, send as many from our squad to attack, not capture. If I have to I'll run the tests on the dead bodies of those two siblings!" he hissed.

Nemu nodded quickly and left. She knew that before long their division wouldn't have even one person left in it; sending them to attack the siblings was the same as sending them to their deaths.

Elsewhere in the human world

"I truly doubt they'll listen to that note. Kaien, be ready to fight soon" Hisana said.

Kaien again got an evil grin on his face, and then slipped back into his body. He couldn't stand how his fighting skills weren't be used, but now they would be. Before Hisana was even back in her room to clean that mess up, her brother was yelling for her. She shook her head, and went back the way she came.

"You got a friend here for ya sis, says you call him 'Shiro-chan'" Kaien said as he pointed to the Shinigami beside.

"Now this time I don't thinking you're looking for your vice captain" Hisana laughed.

"No, I came to warn you that some of the 12th division is coming here to attack, but because of the blood on the wall, I bet they already were here" Hitsugaya replied.

"And you guessed right! Kaien got rid of them in a slice. But I think there'll be more of them" Hisana said.

"Of course there'll be more, though I don't think they'll let you continue to kill them off for too long before they send in the big guns to get you two" he replied.

Hisana stared down at the floor for some time. She knew he was right, but sadly what more could she do? "What if... what if we ran? How long would they search?" Hisana asked.

Everyone turned to face to Hisana once she said that. Her parents didn't seemed all the bothered by the idea, since they had once contemplated that when Hisana was a small child. The idea seemed reasonable though; what person in their right mind would hunt someone down for years on end? After a matter of weeks or months they would give in and leave the person alone.

"It could work, just you couldn't stop running for even a second" Rukia replied.

"I don't plan to stop running until they leave me and Kaien alone" Hisana growled slightly.

_That could work,_ Hitsugaya thought. At one point in time Hisana had left Karakura town and not a single Shinigami had a clue of where she was. When that happened he went in search of her for months, until they locked him in his house. Out of everyone he was the only person who was willing to search for that length of time, so maybe that strange plan could work.

Before anyone else could say a thing a large group from the 12th division busted the door down, swords unsheathed, ready to attack and kill anyone they wanted. Hisana reached for her sword, but before she could even reach the hilt the group was frozen solid. She glanced back at her mother, and saw that she wasn't even in Shinigami form. Hisana then glanced back toward the door, and noticed the culprit of the frozen Shinigami.

"If you plan on running, you'll need someone to defend you better" Hitsugaya said as he glanced back at her.

After that the ice shattered, killing the entire large group of twenty Shinigami instantly. Kaien glared slightly at the captain, since he had wanted to burn the group up with his own power. He never got much of a chance to use it, and wanted to put Hidama to some use for once.

"Are you offering to completely leave everything you have behind, and run away with me and my brother? I don't really think that Soul Society place would like it all that much if one of their captains vanished" Hisana asked.

"Matsumoto is a strong girl, she can run the division while I'm gone, besides, I don't think they'd come looking for me" he replied.

Hisana wondered exactly what he meant by 'I don't think they'd come looking for me'. She had heard that once before he disappeared for a matter of days and they nearly killed him for it, and if she had to run for months then of course they would come after him! After a second of wondering she gave up on getting her answer, she should just at least be glad that for the next few months she won't be stuck alone with her little brother.

"Then I guess it's a agreed" Kaien said.

---

An hour later the two siblings said good bye to their parents and friends and left. They would be gone for a few months, but there was a chance that they might get captured and never be seen again. Both parents stood at the door, watching as their only children walked away, maybe forever. On the inside Rukia was beating herself senseless, since to her, if she had never stepped forward twenty years ago and told them about her daughter's existence, that maybe they wouldn't be hunting her and her brother.

"We'll see them again, I doubt Hisana or Kaien would just sit back and let them make them into lab rats" Ichigo said.

"Let's hope so" Rukia replied sadly.

Hisana stopped walking for a second, and glanced back at everything behind her. She had left before, and each time killed her, this time was no different. The first time was to Soul Society, which she had hated, and returned home a few days later. The second time was she and Soken had run away together, which turned out horrible, and ended with him missing and her hating him. Each time she had returned home, but this time, would she?

"Come on, standing there won't do us any good sis" Kaien said as he tugged on her pants.

"Yeah, sorry" she muttered as she kept walking.

When she glanced down at her brother she could see in his brown eyes sadness, which reflected what was in her deep purple eyes. _Just a couple of months, they'll give up on us... I hope,_ Hisana thought as she glanced back once more at her home.


End file.
